


spoil you rotten.

by h2owo



Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Head pats, Hinata Shouyou has a little praise kink shhhh, Hinata gets spoiled, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h2owo/pseuds/h2owo
Summary: The four times Hinata got spoiled without asking for it, and the one time he pleads.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Tendou Satori
Series: i believe in hinata harem supremacy [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627243
Comments: 32
Kudos: 551





	spoil you rotten.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe am back at it again w that hinata harem agendaaaa
> 
> this one got a little longer than i expected it to, but that's the power of rarepair ships, i suppose. reminder that these can be read in separate or the same timeline! and there is no "endgame" pair!
> 
> that being said, i hope you enjoy reading! uwu
> 
> -gracie

SD

Daichi never thought he’d see a day where Hinata would show up in his house. Alone. And borderline drunk off his ass.

“Daichi-sannnn,” the younger drawled, arms reaching out to wrap around Daichi’s neck tightly. Said man sighs heavily, not necessarily a stranger to seeing drunk friends, yet neither amused to have them at his door. But when said drunk friend was Hinata, of all people, he couldn’t help but feel a tad bit protective.

He wraps a single arm around the younger’s waist, guiding him into the house to get his shoes off and hopefully, if Hinata didn’t melt into mush and fall asleep here, he could get him to someplace more comfortable than the cold, hardwood floors here.

“C’mon, Hinata. Be good and let me bring you inside. You wanna sleep on the bed?”

“I wan’ Daichi-san to carry me in,” says the ginger, all pouty, his arms folded across his chest.

Well. There’s no use in trying to say no. He’s seen first-hand how stubborn Hinata could be. And in the late hours of the evening, there’s no way he’d have the same amount of patience and understanding to let the younger be stubborn.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes back into another dimension, Daichi carefully rearranges them to pick Hinata up in his arms and bring him inside to his room, where, hopefully, he won’t be a brat about being comfortable.

He grabs Hinata a glass of water as well as some painkillers for tomorrow morning, leaving them on the nightstand nearby.

It’s a little selfish to think that he wants Hinata to be warm and comfortable in his bed every night, but who can blame him for thinking so when said ginger looks so small and reliant right in front of him?

“Are you comfy enough? Want another blanket?”

Daichi asks, lifting a hand to brush his fingers through Hinata’s hair. The younger whimpers, craning his neck to chase after the warmth of Daichi’s palm brushing gently across his cheek. Too cute. Daichi turns to close his eyes and purse his lips for a moment, reminding himself that Hinata can’t consent, he can’t consent, _my God, he looks cute,_ but don’t do anything—

“I can’t fall asleep.”

The tiny croak from Hinata brings Daichi back, where he glances over to see yet another cute sight: Hinata burrowed in his blankets, the top half of his face barely peeking out from the top. He faintly wonders if he can get charges pressed if he has a heart attack from this.

“Aw, c’mon, baby, you can,” Daichi coos, finding himself a little tired despite not doing much since Hinata showed up at his door. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you? C’mon, just close your eyes and try to relax for me, mm?”

Unfortunately for him, his encouragements seem to have the opposite effect on Hinata, whose eyes suddenly become just the slightest bit brighter and wider.

“I’m good?”

He probably shouldn’t be indulging Hinata, especially when he has no clue if this will even get Hinata to fall asleep, but even so, his hand still finds its place on Hinata’s pink-tinted cheek anyways.

“Mm, you’re very good. The best boy.”

Daichi finds he enjoys the way Hinata turns his head to nuzzle his cheek into his hand like a kitten, completely oblivious to the fact that he now has potential teasing material for sober Hinata tomorrow.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. You’re the best boy, aren’t you? Always so good for me.”

“I am,” Hinata muses, eyelids growing heavier with each soft breath he takes.

“There you go, that’s a good boy. Go to sleep for me, okay? I’ll be right here.”

Hinata’s sleep-soft already at this point, but as usual, he has to surprise Daichi, his little hand peeking out from the blanket, pinky raised.

“Promise?”

Daichi links their pinkies together, bringing their joined hands up to press a kiss to the back of Hinata’s hand.

He sleeps where he sat next to his own bed that night, letting their pinkies stay linked until morning.

\--

MO

“Shouyou?”

Osamu wasn’t one to go out of his way to do things for others. Atsumu would know this. So when he decided to steal his delivery boy’s job and come to the Black Jackal’s practice, he himself thought he might be going insane. Or perhaps he was bored for once, just standing in his kitchen. Either way, he finds himself here, peeking his head past the open gymnasium doors to find Hinata, who called earlier to ask for a lunch special, like any other day.

Osamu’s eyes dart back and forth to find the energetic little tangerine, oddly feeling nervous for being here.

“Ah! Osamu-san!”

Said man looks up just in time to see Hinata seemingly appear out of nowhere, the smaller jogging up towards him with his arms outstretched. In hindsight, Osamu should’ve figured that Hinata was reaching for the lunchbox, considering that was what he called Osamu here for. But instead, like a lovesick fool, he sees those outstretched arms and think, _oh god, he wants a hug._

In a quick motion, Osamu mimics Hinata, opening his arms wide enough to catch the younger in his embrace when he comes to a screeching stop. With them this close, he can’t tell whose heartbeat he’s currently feeling, or if perhaps he already died and this is God’s reward to him for putting up with his brother all these years—

“O-Osamu-san? Are you alright?”

Upon hearing his name called (he mentally berates himself for thinking that the slight muffled sound of Hinata against his shirt was cute), he moves away to tilt his head down and look at Hinata. Wrong move.

He looks tiny, all bundled up in his arms—and is that a hint of pink on his cheeks? Osamu might just ascend right here, right now. He wouldn’t oppose to going that way, honestly.

“Did you come all the way here to give me my lunch? Thank you so much!”

And there it is, Hinata’s killing move: his bright smile.

Muffling an undignified squeak, Osamu brings Hinata even closer to his chest, squeezing him tightly before letting him go to hand him his food. And the can of strawberry milk he was saving for himself. And his jacket because Hinata looked the _tiniest_ bit cold. And—

“Oh, ‘Samu! What’re ya here for?!”

Y’know, most siblings have a love-hate relationship. Which is to be expected. But Osamu thinks this might be a hate-hate relationship now.

_Interrupting my alone time with Shouyou, who does he think he is?!_

Hinata looks adorable, completely engulfed in Osamu’s jacket, tiny hands grabbing the much-larger-than-usual onigiri to munch on. Honestly, the only thing keeping Osamu from strangling his twin.

“Did’ja bring me food, too?!”

“No,” Osamu spat, hand outstretched to wipe off the stray grains of rice off Hinata’s cheek with a napkin. “I thought you guys had box lunches delivered already.”

“But aren’t I yer brother?! Where’s my special treatment?!”

“Non-existent,” said the younger twin, opening the can of strawberry milk to hand to Hinata.

“Yer the worst, ‘Samu.”

“Very mature of you, ‘Sumu.”

“Are you eating well, Shouyou?”

The smaller nods enthusiastically, as if he wasn’t in the middle of their banter. His cheeks are puffed up from taking too many bites from his onigiri at once, looking every part like a bunny—or a hamster—or a chipmunk—just any small, cute animal, really.

“Shou-kun, you wanna share with me?”

Hinata brightens at the question, lifting an arm to give Atsumu the last bite of his onigiri. But just before Atsumu could lean down to bite at it, Osamu sweeps down to get it instead, even nipping at the tips of Hinata’s fingers for good measure.

“MAN—FUCK YOU, ‘SAMU.”

“Thank goodness I’m not Alabamian. Now go eat your boxed lunch.”

\--

TS

Tendou didn’t know what came over him when he spontaneously decided to buy the biggest, roundest, cuddliest looking crow plushie with a small tuft of orange on its head.

He wants to blame it on Ushijima’s obsession with declaring war against the tiny ginger from Karasuno, but they’ve all graduated at this point. There is no excuse for him buying a plush that looks like _the_ Hinata Shouyou, who happens to be coming back from Brazil this month for a quick visit home.

And honestly, he could’ve just passed this off and left the plushie at home, in some dark corner of his closet, never to be seen again. It’s just his luck, he supposes, that he ended up _here,_ at the airport, waiting for Hinata Shouyou to walk through the gates.

He faintly hears the sound of yet another family rejoicing in reuniting with a loved one, and just for a moment, he thinks back to the reason he was here in the first place.

_“Tendou-san, I have a favor to ask of you! Could you please go pick up Hinata at the airport today? We all got busy trying to set up a welcome home party for him!”_

_Karasuno’s old number 12.. What was his name again? Yamaguchi something—_

_“Why me?”_

_And honestly, it was a valid question considering the two of them rarely ever interacted beyond the times that they saw each other on the opposite side of the net. Sure, they exchanged Line IDs and send memes occasionally, but that was nothing compared to those who were actually close to him._

_“Please? I tried to ask Ushijima-san, but he got lost on his way there last time because he thought Google Maps was serious when it told him to walk through the freeway!”_

_Valid point._

_“..Fine.”_

So, that brings him here. With a big, bright, decorated whiteboard and the bigass plushie he bought, nicely tucked inside the crook of his elbow. He clicks his tongue when his line of sight gets blocked by some group of teenagers who pushed and shoved to stand right in front of him, which seems even more annoying because just as they covered him, Hinata had to show up.

“Hinata!” he called, only to have his voice be drowned out by those damned teenagers squealing at the sight of some idol, or something. What in the absolute fuck.

He tries again, but with no avail, and before Hinata could walk in the wrong direction, he quickly tugs up the plushie in his arms, waving it around like he was at a rave. Probably would’ve been more effective if he used the whiteboard supplied to him, but eh, not like he was a pro at picking people up from the airport anyways.

It takes an agonizing five minutes, but then he hears it. Hinata’s voice.

“Tadashi?”

_Ah, that was his name._

“Not Tadashi, pipsqueak. It’s your favorite senpai,” Tendou chuckles, lowering the plushie to watch as realization seeps into Hinata’s expression, the younger brightening up much more than he expected him to.

“Tendou-san! Oh my God, what are you doing here?!”

“Y’know, this and that. Might’ve been asked to pick you up from the airport because a certain someone was busy.”

God, why did he look so excited to see him? It’s like he _likes_ him or something. Not that that thought does anything to Tendou, of course. He’s a grown man, who has a preference for women—

“Is that for me?”

Hinata asks shyly, pointing to the plushie.

“Not to be pushy or anything, of course! I just—it just—looks like me, a little bit.”

Ugh, his heart. Trying to will himself not to blush, he shoves the plushie into Hinata’s arms, watching the way it almost entirely covers him. Was he always that small? Or maybe Tendou was just tall.

“You’re welcome,” he huffs, glad that the crow could hide his face from Hinata’s view, even if it was just for a few minutes. His heart totally doesn’t squeeze and cry out when Hinata presses a kiss to the top of the crow’s head. And for a second, he thinks _God, I wish I were that crow,_ like some _pining fool._

“Thank you, Tendou-san, I’ll cherish it properly!”

Fighting off yet another wave of blood rushing right to his face, Tendou sighs and drags a hand down his face, smiling in defeat.

“Yeah, sure, whatever, pipsqueak. Now lemme treat you to some boba before I have to share you with everyone.”

\--

BK

“Akaashiiii, what if he doesn’t like it?!”

“Bokuto-san, I can assure you that he’ll love them, now please stop suffocating the flowers.”

Whimpering, Bokuto loosened his hold on the fairly expensive sunflowers he’d just purchased. He recently learned that the bright flower was Hinata’s favorite (not much of a surprise for the sun to like itself), and on an impulse called Akaashi to help him find the prettiest sunflowers to gift his teammate.

He wanted to have faith that Hinata would like the flowers, he really did, but when he looks back at his previous attempts at giving gifts, he can’t help but feel just a _little_ bit doubtful—though there’s not much he can do at this point, already in an Uber back to their dorms.

Well.. at least, if Hinata doesn’t like them, their kitchen can have some pretty flowers set on the table for a good two weeks?

Sighing, he buries his face into Akaashi’s shoulder and makes the younger read aloud to him, for the thousandth time, Kenma’s text that said that Hinata likes sunflowers, just for the reassurance.

The car ride ends up being much shorter than Bokuto thought it’d take. Much, much shorter. He was only able to have a crisis for a solid hour before they arrived at the Jackals’ dorms, and it takes both Akaashi and Meian to stop the wing spiker from paying the Uber for another hour just to sit in the parking lot.

“AKAASHI, LET ME GOOOOO! I CAN’T DO THIS!!!”

“Bokuto-san, please, your neighbors look like they’re ready to call authorities—”

Much to his dismay, Bokuto eventually finds himself in front of Hinata’s room, shaky hands holding up the tall sunflowers he’d went so far to buy. Looking down at them, he finds himself relating to the slightly droopy one off to the side, what a mood. But now wasn’t the time to be all sad and mopey (he’s only saying this because Akaashi somehow got Meian-san to sit by the front door with an iron skillet in case Bokuto tries to run). So, with one last determined huff, he opens the door.

Only to come into sight of a sleeping Hinata.

The sight stops him in his tracks, one, because he opened the door way too loudly and two, because c’mon, who in their right mind could ever dislike seeing Hinata all soft and warm in bed?

Though he ends up oddly feeling dejected, too. He’d honestly wanted to see Hinata’s reaction, but with the redhead sleeping, there wasn’t the chance to see his face light up. Well, it saves Bokuto from ruining his reputation, he supposes.

Sighing before setting down the sunflowers onto Hinata’s desk, he turns to leave, already halfway through the door when he hears the tiniest call of his name.

“Bokuto-san?”

He turns around, harried. Was he or was he not going to be losing his reputation?!

“Is everything okay?”

No, Bokuto wants to answer, because Hinata sitting up in his bed, rubbing at his eyes with a curled up fist with his hair all mussed up was much more than his heart could handle. Though he’s not sure that kind of answer would benefit him. He glances back and forth between Hinata’s flushed face and the sunflowers a few times, sighing in defeat when the ginger tilts his head curiously.

“I.. bought you sunflowers. They’re on your desk—”

Bokuto wanted to add an apology in case Hinata didn’t like them, but with how the younger jolted up from his spot in bed to go hold the flowers in his hands, he didn’t get the chance to. Not like he wants to anymore, anyways, not when Hinata was looking at them like they were something so utterly precious. Bokuto just wants to see that gaze directed towards him one day.

He gets yet another surprise when Hinata drops the sunflowers onto his desk in favor of tackling Bokuto in a tight, sleepy-soft hug. It catches him off guard—sure he’s gotten hugs from Hinata before, but this one was _special,_ because he’d just given the younger a gift. Or maybe he’s just thinking too highly of his situation. He ends up making a fool of himself with how he flushes a deep red and sputters complete gibberish.

“Thank you so much, Bokuto-san, they’re absolutely beautiful! How’d you know I like sunflowers?”

Finally wrapping his arms around Hinata (God, he feels so soft, how is that possible with all his muscles?!), Bokuto spares him a quick glance. He _could_ tell the truth, but then he’d be giving away the fact that Kenma also knows Hinata’s favorite flower. He doesn’t want _him_ as competition, out of all people. He clears his throat when Hinata gives him another adorably curious glance, reaching up to tuck an orange curl behind his ear.

“It just seems fitting that our little ray of sunshine would like a flower that resembles him.”

(Nailed it.)

\--

IH

Hinata’s favorite sight to wake up to has changed over the years. From wanting to wake up to a tray of meat buns to wanting to sleep on the various polished floors of the volleyball courts he’s been to, he himself never would’ve guessed that his favorite sight to wake up to now would be a person.

And usually, he’s up before said person, spending nearly an hour in bed with the same giddy, butterfly-inducing feelings he had for them since the beginning. So when he did finally get out of bed, it was with a bright smile and replenished energy.

Which explains a lot to him now that he’s woken up alone, feeling completely miserable and needy.

“Hajime-san?”

He pats the side that Iwaizumi lays on, frowning to himself when he only makes contact with slightly wrinkled sheets and Iwaizumi’s rock-hard pillow. Lord knows how the man can sleep on what literally feels like a brick.

Pouting to himself, Hinata gathers up the blanket, cocooning himself in it before he sleepily climbs out of bed to tuck on his slippers and find the man whose face he needs to see every morning to feel okay.

He only makes it a couple of feet past their bedroom when he hears the faint clicking of keys. Hm, not surprising considering how much of a workaholic (responsible adult) Iwaizumi is. The man doesn’t seem fazed when Hinata opens the door to his work room, which has the ginger huffing.

“Hajime-san, why didn’t you wake me up?”

It’s only when he speaks up that the older looks over his shoulder, his glasses a mere millimeter away from slipping off the bridge of his nose.

“Ah, you’re up, baby? ‘m sorry I left you alone, you just looked too comfortable to call up.”

“Should’ve called me up anyways,” Hinata huffs, forcefully making his way over to where Iwaizumi was sitting, tossing the blanket to the ground in order to climb into the other’s lap, burying his face into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, sunshine, I’ll call you up next time, mm? Don’t be so pouty,” he heard the older say, a chuckle in his voice. He loves hearing that sound, even when he’s all sad and pouty. And it’s not like he could stay upset with Iwaizumi for long, anyways, that man simply has no faults. Though that doesn’t mean that Hinata can’t use his situation to his advantage.

“You owe me a kiss now.”

Pulling away just enough to look at the other, Hinata puts on the best pout he could muster with what energy he had. It pulls another chuckle from Iwaizumi, who gently ruffles his hair.

“Not a kiss,” Hinata grumbled. “Gimme a kiss!”

“Give me a few more minutes, okay, baby? I’ll give you your kiss—”

“No, gimme kiss now!”

“God, I did myself so wrong, spoiling you like this.”

The ginger huffs, his hands tugging on the hem of Iwaizumi’s already tearing shirt, grumbling his demands to be kissed. When the other simply chuckles at him, Hinata decides that desperate times call for desperate measures, so he does what he knows Iwaizumi can’t handle.

He sits up straighter, as if that’ll completely block off Iwaizumi’s line of sight. Lower lip jutted out and eyes impossibly wide and glossy, he gives Iwaizumi the puppy-dog eyes to end all puppy-dog eyes, even letting out a pitiful sounding whine when he doesn’t get a reaction immediately.

“Kiss!”

The other seems exasperated, lifting a hand to press two fingers to the bridge of his nose.

“I will, baby, I promise, just let me finish this first, yeah?”

The ginger shakes his head, whining as his arms travel upwards to loop around Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Please, just one?”

The heavy sigh that Iwaizumi lets out is more than rewarding to Hinata, who tips his head up in anticipation, eyes already fluttered shut.

“Fine, just one.”

Hinata waits, his lips puckered, and he leans in when he feels Iwaizumi shift—and then he feels a warm press of lips to his forehead. Wait.

“Hajime-sannnn!”

Snickering, Iwaizumi flicks his forehead, sporting a deceivingly innocent look.

“What, I did what you said.”

Later, as compensation, Hinata makes him princess carry him around the house for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i love you!! uwuuuu
> 
> -gracie
> 
> [ twt!!](https://twitter.com/h2owo2?s=09)


End file.
